


Мы долгое эхо друг друга

by qjq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, can you hear MY HEART BURNING
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Допустим, когда Виктор и Юри прилетели в Россию на кубок Ростелекома, у них был один свободный вечер.





	

**Author's Note:**

> что ж, наступил тот день, когда я написала СвойПервыйФанфик по аниме и пошла на дно к остальным. приветствую всех
> 
> песня, которую поёт Виктор — Анна Герман, "Эхо любви". название — строчка из неё же

— Пойдём, покажу тебе кое-что, — говорит Виктор, когда вещи в их небольшом номере в отеле возле стадиона уже разложены. И Юри с любопытством следует за ним, гадая, что же он хочет показать в столице своей родной страны.  
  
Что ж, скоро становится ясно, что это точно не Красная площадь или какой-нибудь музей. Поднявшись со станции метро, Виктор ведёт его к трамвайной остановке, и на дребезжащем трамвае они едут вдоль улиц, пока дома становятся всё ниже и ниже.  
  
Когда они выходят, уже загораются фонари, а Юри ещё сильнее кутается в шарф — всё-таки холода в России суровее японских. Виктор уверенно сворачивает на узкую улочку и спустя пару кварталов, которые они прошли в молчании, указывает на пятиэтажный дом, ничем не выделяющийся среди остальных, и произносит:  
  
— Здесь я жил с рождения и до одиннадцати лет. — И Юри снова оглядывает дом, на этот раз стараясь представить, как Виктор мальчишкой бегал вокруг, рос здесь, как возвращался домой из школы. — Видишь пятое слева окно на втором этаже, с зелёными занавесками? — Юри кивает. — Это была моя комната.  
  
И не задерживаясь больше, Виктор заворачивает во двор, освещённый лишь тусклыми фонарями над дверьми подъездов, и ведёт Юри вглубь, к какой-то постройке.  
  
— А это был мой первый каток, — говорит он, роясь в карманах пальто, и Юри буквально слышит улыбку в его голосе.  
  
Вытащив из левого кармана ключ, Виктор открывает едва приметную дверь, в полумраке сливающуюся со стенами, и входит внутрь, придержав дверь для Юри. Затем он куда-то пропадает, но через пару секунд включается свет, и Юри оглядывается. Каток совсем небольшой: метров пятнадцать на тридцать, и деревянные трибуны всего в пять рядов.  
  
— Я катался здесь, пока не попал в ученики к Якову, — говорит внезапно подошедший Виктор. — И приходил сюда, когда хотел побыть один. А в последние годы на нём тренируются ученики из школы неподалёку. Но сейчас мы тут одни, — Виктор легко улыбается.  
  
— Прокатимся? — с надеждой предлагает Юри, и Виктор согласно кивает в ответ. Когда он приносит две пары коньков, Юри быстро переобувается и на пробу делает круг, пока Виктор стоит и смотрит на него. Подъезжая к нему, Юри протягивает руку, и Виктор, взяв её в свою, шагает на лёд.  
  
Положив другую руку Виктору на плечо, он смотрит прямо в глаза, и тот, почти сразу поняв, что он хочет сделать, кладёт свободную руку ему на талию. Они чуть отъезжают назад, и тут Виктор наклоняет лицо ближе к лицу Юри и начинает тихо напевать:  
  
— _Покроется небо пылинками звёзд_ , — немного хрипло выводит он песню на русском, пока они делают первые шаги, словно в медленном вальсе. — _И выгнутся ветки упруго. Тебя я услышу за тысячу вёрст._ — И Юри чувствует себя так спокойно, держась за Виктора и слушая, как тот произносит слова на незнакомом ему языке. — _Мы эхо, мы эхо, мы долгое эхо друг друга._ — Виктор, не прекращая петь, прижимает его к себе. — _Мы эхо, мы эхо, мы долгое эхо друг друга._  
  
Незнакомые слова льются и оплетают Юри, обволакивают его, Виктор отстраняется и ведёт его по кругу, наращивая темп, и в какой-то момент возвращает руку ему на талию, наклоняет его, как в танго, и шепчет на ухо:  
  
— _Я знаю, с тобой не расстанемся мы._  
  
И Юри — скорее специально, чем от неожиданности — падает на лёд, утягивая Виктора за собой. Тот с улыбкой смотрит на него, и его лицо так близко, что даже без очков можно посчитать светлые ресницы. Виктор тяжёлый, но Юри не шевелится; они оба смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Так тихо, что слышно лишь их дыхание. Затем Виктор моргает и, склонившись, быстро оставляет поцелуй у него на лбу, чёлкой щекотно задев нос.  
  
— Пойдём, я покажу тебе своё любимое кафе, — поднявшись на ноги, он всё с той же тёплой улыбкой протягивает руку.


End file.
